


The Afternoon Of

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-03
Updated: 2008-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: A small continuation to the story When Love Took a Train Headed South. It's what happened the day after the party, after the story ended that morning. Sirius and Remus on their way home.





	The Afternoon Of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Love Took a Train Headed South](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603217) by [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ). 



> I enjoyed this AU for Remus and Sirius so well I wanted to write a bit more. I could have made it 10, 000 words more with all the other ideas I have in my mind, but the 3,000 it is now should be well enough. Plus who doesn't like an extra bit of porn? You don't need to read the first story to enjoy this but it might help. Also not heavily SPAGGED so beware the lack of commas.

Sirius loved how he could feel the wind slipping through his thick hair, giving the lightest touch on his scalp. It made him feel alive. He shook his head lightly in the wind as his bike rumbled ahead. 

"Mmmmm..." He heard Remus groaning behind him, nestling his face in his hair. Remus tightened his hold on Sirius's waist and pulled his hips forward. Sirius could feel Remus pressing firmly to him; Remus then said something. With the rush of the wind in his ears Sirius didn't catch much of what was said. He was pretty sure the words 'ache', 'cock', and 'parsnips' were a part of it, though Sirius had no idea what parsnips had to do with it. He was sure he got the gist of what Remus wanted anyway. Perhaps Remus wanted to be smothered in parsnips? Sirius hoped that wasn't right--he loathed parsnips. 

Sirius pushed himself back in response. Remus pushed himself closer still, a smirk played at Sirius's lips as he felt Remus's cock pressing against him. He was such an insatiable perv - Sirius had _almost_ forgot that. 

Sirius pushed the bike faster, willing it to get to their destination quicker. He tried to bury the desire to pull the bike over, unzip Remus's jeans, and suck on Remus's prick until he was moaning Sirius's name and coming in his mouth. 

The morning had been a series of attempts to have sex again. After they got out of bed they decided showering together was a brilliant idea. Sirius had just begun to rub his hard prick against Remus's firm arse when James banged on the door; he had to "take a piss". 

Sirius was annoyed to be interrupted, they had hardly just started, but it was almost worth it to see the look on James's face as he and Remus exited the bathroom in succession. 

They tried again once they were in their room but Lily called out that breakfast was ready. Sirius tried to convince Remus to ignore her, but he didn't want to be rude. Sirius sat through breakfast with his balls aching and James laughing any time he looked at him. Wanker.

They left not too much later and had to stop once already. Less than an hour from the Potter's cottage, Remus had traced his tongue along Sirius's neck, slipped his hand up Sirius's shirt playing with his nipples, as he rutted himself against Sirius's back like a teenage boy. Before Sirius could stop and pull Remus into the long grass, Remus came as he bit down on Sirius's neck. 

If Sirius's hands were free he would have gladly finished himself off. Luckily Remus wasn't only a perv, but a brainy perv. Before the orgasm had left his body, he quickly undid Sirius's flies and brought Sirius to completion. Sirius normally would have been rather pissed off about something like come all over the seat and gas tank of his bike, but for Remus he could make an exception. 

They ended up having to stop so that Remus could change his pants and trousers. Motorcycles didn't have a lot of space for baggage, so Remus had to put on the one pair of extra jeans that Sirius carried; no pants though. The waist was a bit baggy but the length was much too long. Remus cuffed the jeans and shrugged saying that’s what he got for being over excited. 

Sirius being fairly clean and Remus now in fresh clothes got back on the bike to head home. The journey had gone quickly, both basking in the silence as all the new thoughts settled in their minds. 

Four days ago it would have felt like a hot poker in Sirius's chest to think about Remus. What happened was completely unimaginable four days ago, but Sirius was more than willing to believe it. 

Luckily Sirius hadn't even given a thought to bringing Roisina that weekend just so he would have someone to entertain his cock. He was sure James had some slut cousin or a cute waiter would have been at the party had Sirius needed some distraction. It was as if the stars had aligned for everything to fall into place for them, for him and Remus. 

Thinking of Roisina for a half second, Sirius chuckled. Not that she was anything special or had been anything more than a convenient shag over the past year. She was one in a long line of others from the past six years. Sirius assumed she was happy now fucking some rich investor type while she lived in London. As long as that poor bloke kept her entertained with something shiny and expensive, she would marry him and suck on his cock for life. 

Sirius was now planning on spending the rest of his life entertaining a cock that was not his own. He never quite expected to be with Remus again, he hoped they would at least see each other somewhere sometime. His only hope was that at the least he wasn't roaring drunk when he finally saw Remus again. The moment Remus appeared in the pub Sirius had to restrain himself from doing what every instinct in his body told him to do. Sirius wanted to laugh, cry, shout, cheer and shag all at once. Despite Remus's manky beard. Thank God that was gone. 

When they kissed during the party, held each other in the dark back garden he thought that's when it was going to come together. Remus being Remus backed out before something got too good. 

After Remus left him Sirius had returned to the party, intent on shagging who ever he could till he forgot. It was the only method Sirius had any faith in. It worked well, always, till he came then the illusion was over. 

He had looked for a moment at the waitress who had given him the champagne, but he couldn't will himself to want her. There was that tart cousin, but if he didn't remember the last time he doubted this time would be better. He figured a bloke was what he needed; he thought he saw one of the guys in the band looking at his arse a bit too long. James had appeared at some point, putting a full bottle of gin in Sirius's hand. "You should go drink this, alone." 

Sirius stalked off to the boathouse, alone. He took his first swig of gin thinking it was far too good to get pissed on, but after a bit he really didn't give a shit about that. He thought at some point a boat ride and swim were in order. He rowed out onto the dark lake, till he was in the middle, or as best he could tell. He threw all his clothes in a pile at the front of the boat and dove into the lake. It was so cold he let out a large shudder and felt his balls disappear and his cock shrink to an embarrassing size. 

He swam around for a short time but was quickly drawn back to the boat for more gin. He stretched himself in the bottom of the boat drinking and smoking the three fags he had left in his dinner jacket. Sirius's eyes grew heavy as he stared at the night sky. It was all too brilliant and twinkling for him. The last lucid thought he had was he was going to prove himself to Remus. 

He woke up a little before dawn, the boat thumping against the shore. Sirius grabbed his clothes and stumbled back to his room. His head ached, he needed more to drink, and his eyes felt like sand paper. He stubbed his toe on the bureau trying to get into his bed. Sirius thought he was still holding his toe cursing when he passed out, again. When he woke up and really just wanted to touch Remus one more time….

Sirius jolted himself from thinking about what happened next. They were almost home and he didn't want to crash with his cock throbbing and Remus now nibbling on his ear. 

He turned down the small street to where his- their new flat was. The bike's roar echoed down the narrow road as Sirius slowed to park. He stopped the bike, Remus slid off the back seat as Sirius put down the kickstand. Sirius laughed as Remus tried to discreetly adjust the crotch of his pants. 

"Uncomfortable?" Sirius grinned. 

"Nothing you can't handle." Remus smiled his shy smile, which Sirius knew was anything _but_ a shy smile. It was an invitation to fuck him. "Come on then, lets see where you live. I haven't promised anything till I see the place." 

Sirius pulled the keys from his pocket and walked to his door. He unlocked the door and swung it open. Remus pushed him over the threshold and up against the wall. Kissing hot fast and needy, hands pulled up shirts in between gripping hair and jaws and necks. Sirius gripped Remus on the back and spun them both around, pushing Remus up against the wall. 

Remus gasped as Sirius pinned him roughly to the brick wall and bit his lower lip. Sirius moved his mouth to Remus's neck licking and nibbling. Sirius dug his fingers into the skin at Remus's exposed waist. Sirius pushed his hips into Remus wanting him to know how hard he was how much he ached for him. Remus pushed his hips back, his cock just as hard. 

"Want you-oh fuck-want-" Sirius tried to speak as their hips began to move in motion together. Remus held fast to Sirius as their motion increased. 

"We should- shut- the door -first," Remus gasped. 

Despite his protesting cock Sirius stopped and they stood for a moment letting their fast breathing slow. 

"So you like it?" Sirius said resting his head on the cool brick. 

"The flat? Yes, it's perfect." Remus said. Sirius lifted his head and smiled at him. 

"You haven't been upstairs, the entrance is pathetic." 

"It was the door latch," Remus said, his eyes flitting over to the still open door. "It's really a stunning latch." Sirius backed up from Remus and swung the door closed. 

"Glad you like it, I picked it out all by myself. James and I busted the other one moving some furniture in." Remus chuckled, shaking his head. 

"Let's see the rest of the place, all right?" Sirius said ushering Remus up the stairs. 

Remus lightly twined his fingers through Sirius's and pulled him upstairs. Sirius's head swam when Remus softly stroked Sirius's hand with the pad of his thumb. It was such an effortlessly intimate action; Sirius couldn't believe it was real. 

At the top of the stairs Remus looked around scanning the almost completely bare lounge. There was a new sofa and boxes opened here or there. Sirius feeling suddenly nervous walked towards the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I don't know if I have anything. Maybe some old biscuits, or I have tea." 

"Where's the bedroom?" Remus said looking around. 

"There're two," Sirius answered. "They're both on the next floor"

"Is a sofa all we have?" Remus asked, studying the sofa as he stood in front of it. 

"In here, yeah. The bedroom has a bed and—" 

"Good, I was concerned all we had was this, and you were going on about tea because you weren't sure if I wanted to shag on the hardwood floor," Remus said dryly. Sirius almost felt himself blush with Remus's barb but it aroused him too much for any other display of emotion. 

Sirius crossed the room in three quick strides pushing Remus to the couch. He kneeled on the couch, straddling Remus. He quickly pulled open Remus's shirt as they began to kiss again. Remus grabbed Sirius's arse urging him closer. 

Sirius slid his hands across Remus's lean chest; his nipples peeked under his palms. He moved his mouth lower down Remus's neck, brushing his lips on his Adam's apple, then lower to his collarbones.

Freeing himself from Remus's grip Sirius moved lower, putting his knees on the floor, spreading Remus's legs with his shoulders. Sirius tugged at the jeans pulling them off Remus's hips and thighs. 

Remus's cock bobbed slightly, but it was very hard and pointed stubbornly up to Remus's stomach. 

"Fuck—" Sirius breathed as he lightly stroked Remus's big hard cock with the tip of his nose. 

Sirius brought his mouth to the head of Remus's cock; he flicked his eyes towards Remus as he lightly kissed the tip. Remus eyes were half closed and he was smiling lazily down at Sirius. Sirius gave him a small smirk "Is this what you want?" 

"Yes, I've been telling you that for the past two hours," Remus replied. 

"All I heard was you muttering on about parsnips." 

"You hate parsnips," Remus wrinkled his brow. "I said I wanted to part. Your. Lips."

"I figured," Sirius said with his most arrogant smile. Slowly Sirius opened his mouth wider, lewdly traced his tongue on the curve of his lips then took Remus in his mouth and down his throat as far as he could.

Remus hissed lacing his fingers in Sirius's hair and bucking his hips into his mouth. "God, fuck me. Yes!" 

Sirius brought his head up and down as deliberately as possible, savouring every inch of the silky shaft with his lips and tongue. He felt he had just started to get a good rhythm when Remus began to pull away. 

"Stop," Remus gasped his eyes wide. Sirius tried to ignore him but Remus pushed again. "No really, stop." 

"Why?" Sirius demanded. 

"I want you to fuck me— no not with your mouth." Remus cut Sirius off who was about to point out that's what he had been doing. 

Remus stood pulling Sirius up from the floor so he was standing too. He pulled at the flies of Sirius's denims and slipped his hand down them. Remus gripped and slowly stroked Sirius's cock and hardly above a whisper said, "I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me on your bed. I want you behind me, thrusting in me." 

Sirius couldn't help but tremble as the slow dextrous hand worked across his prick, and what Remus wanted almost made him come then and there. 

They went up stairs, their clothing a trail leading to the bedroom. 

Remus eagerly got on the bed, and lay half propped up, stroking himself watching Sirius as he walked to his bedside table and took out a bottle of lube. Remus arched a brow at him. 

"A gentleman is always prepared," Sirius said with his half smirk. 

"A _gentleman_ considers lube being prepared?" 

Sirius had to catch himself from saying the retort which had come to mind immediately, All the gentleman I know do. That may have been true at one point but now he settled on saying "As long as you do then I do too." 

Sirius threw the bottle on the bed then slid himself up Remus's body. They kissed grinding into each other for a moment longer. Sirius traced his hand down Remus's side, across his narrow hips to the top his thigh. He lowered his other hand to the same exact spot on the other thigh and slowly spread Remus's legs apart. 

Kneeling back for a moment Sirius grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with it. Remus pulled him back down on top of him for another urgent kiss. 

Sirius buried his face in Remus's neck as he moved his hand over Remus's prick past his balls and into his hole. Sirius was surprised when Remus thrust into him, finally getting what he craved. 

Slowly Sirius inserted a second finger then a third. 

"I'm ready, now!" Remus arched his hips up. 

Sirius aligned himself with Remus's entrance and gripped the front of his thighs. It was impossible to be slow, he thrust himself quickly into Remus once, then a second time going much deeper. 

Remus was warm and tight around Sirius's cock. Sirius didn't move for a second knowing if he did he would come. 

For a moment their bodies rocked together in perfect unison but they were too frantic for one another to last long. 

Sirius thrust fast and hard, reaching for Remus's cock to bring him off as well. Remus gripped at Sirius's arms meeting each thrust with an arch of his back his hips pushing into Sirius. 

"Fuck me….fuck me…" Remus said again and again. 

"Yes, fuck, Moony." Sirius pushed pushed pushed. 

And before he came the last thing Sirius felt was Remus's come spilling all over him, the last thing he saw were Remus's wide eyes pupils blown and the last thing he heard was Remus saying "Sirius—Sirius—Sirius—". 

Their sticky, and for the moment sated, bodies tangled together, their breathing still rapid and skin still hot. 

"Much better than coming all over my bike," Sirius mumbled. 

"God, I thought I rubbed my prick raw against the zipper of your jeans." Remus shivered slightly. 

"I'll make your hurtie prick all better, just give me five more minutes." Sirius promised kissing Remus lightly. Remus groaned happily; he seemed to think it was a good idea too.


End file.
